Sweet Truths
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco finds out the truth about Harry. Then he sets his goal. Will he get it? COMPLETE although a small second part is at my website SLASH malemale relationship


Sweet Truths

By Keikokin

A/n: this is a take off on one of my earlier stories Voodoo Candies but hell since I wrote that I can steal from myself right? Right. EF warning for Extreme Fluff!

Draco Malfoy was doing something his father would definitely not have approved of, but too bad. Lucius was busy with his latest conquest anyway. Ever since Voldemort had been killed by Harry Potter; things had been decidedly different at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had moved out. Lucius was looking for love in all the wrong places. Things were the most laidback in Draco's memory. It was the summer of his sixth year and it was perfect timing.

Unbeknownst to Lucius, Draco had taken to slipping into the Muggle world. There was plenty of opportunity with Lucius out of the Manor all the time.

So this is where Draco was right now, in the muggle world. He was going to see what the 'cinema' was all about. He'd sat riveted through these pictures all day. They were huge, the stories riveting. Something called 'special effects' made many appearances in the shows. It was now getting late at night. He'd seen at least four 'movies'. Each one was more fascinating than the last. He spent the time in between the 'features' looking at posters in the lobby to see what movies interested him in the future. Draco was absolutely riveted.

As the day had worn on he had steadily moved around the theater to determine where was the best place to sit. So he was sitting all the way in the balcony this time in back of the rear rows of the first floor.

He sat down happily to watch what he thought would be the last one. But the couple in front of him was too distracting to watch the movie properly. Draco had seen during the day that couples came to the cinema for dates. He'd seen several holding hands and kissing. But this couple was hotter than what was on the screen. With some surprise Draco noticed they were two men. This is probably why they were sitting in the far back of the first row. Draco was fairly certain they were busy wanking each other off. Since then he was not able to tear his eyes away from the couple.

By the end of the movie he leaned slightly over the rail to get a look at the two men. Oh yes, the one got up looking very pleased. With some amusement Draco noticed the man could have been a relative. He had long blond hair and was reasonably well dressed. There was also the same slender build that he himself had from years of Quidditch.

The second man seemed to still be putting himself back into his trousers while his date waited in the aisle looking flushed and happy. Draco wondered what he would give to look that happy with someone. It seemed like forever since Draco had been happy. Suddenly Draco urgently wished he could switch places with the blond.

"Come on Harry," the first man chuckled holding out a hand to his date. Draco was mildly amused at the idea of Harry Potter on a date in his shabby clothes and horrid glasses. So when the first man got up Draco dropped his cup. It was Harry Potter. He was smiling and looked incredible. The hair was tamed, the glasses were gone, the clothes were sexy!

With a gasp of incredulity Draco followed the couple out careful to not be seen, yet be close enough for hearing range.

"Why do you have to go to school so far away Harry?"

"I told you Derrick it's a boarding school."

"I bet it's filled with handsome blokes. You are so lucky."

"Actually there are very few I would ever consider dating."

"Why is that?"

"Well they separate us into Houses. Inter-house dating is frowned upon. The guys in my house are gits. The last decent one left to go play on a professional sports team. We dated a bit. But there isn't anyone else in my house to date."

"Who would you date if you had a chance? Is there anyone or can I expect you to come back for some more holiday fun next year?"

"I honestly don't know where I will live after school Derrick. I have your number I can call you."

"So there isn't anyone that's a relief then."

"I only ever liked one bloke and we will never date, so no worries mate."

"Why is he straight?"

"I think so and besides my friends all hate him, he hates me and we fight all the time. There is just no chance for Draco and I."

"Draco? That's an unusual name."

"It fits him. Anyway, I'm afraid I have to catch the train to school next week. Any chance we can get together again?"

Draco stopped listening to the couple although he kept following. His mind was swimming. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to see where Harry lived. There was time to sort out what he had heard later. They finally came to a tidy little residential neighborhood and the couple stopped for some kissing before they parted ways. Carefully keeping out of sight Draco found out where Harry lived. He then vanished by means of the port key in his pocket.

Gracefully Draco sat down on his favorite couch and let his mind wander as he was prone to do. Draco decided it was best to do this in a logical organized manner. He got out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

Pros:

Potter is gay.

Potter is hot.

Potter wants me.

Potter might make me happy.

Cons:

Potter thinks I hate him, which in truth I have for years so why am I even going through this. Shut up Draco.

All Potters friends hate me.

All my friends hate Potter.

Father.

Questions

Do I hate Potter? Am I gay?

Do I in fact WANT Potter?

Can I convince Potter I do not hate him IF I don't?

Can I convince Potters little friends that I am alright?

Can I convince the rest of Slytherin not to kill me?

How will Father react?

Answer.

I did hate him. I don't think I really do anymore. Six years of fighting gets old. Besides the war is over. I never had to take the Death Mark. If anything I am rather grateful to him. I never thought about guys. I don't know if I am gay or not.

If Derrick could be that happy with Potter maybe I could too. I suppose I could try and see if it's worth the effort.

Convincing him I don't hate him shouldn't be too hard. He seems the forgiving sort.

Convincing his friends will be a real problem.

They are still in awe of me so the Slytherins will do what I say or else.

If Father reacts badly at the suggestion I will forget the whole thing.

Satisfied with the results Draco put the list in his pocket then went to bed. As he got up in the morning and went to breakfast he saw the opportunity to speak to his Father.

'Good Morning Draco."

"Good Morning Father."

"How was your date Father?"

"Dismal. These women are horrendous."

"Actually I've had very little luck with women myself. I am starting to wonder if the other side is not better."

"Other side Draco? Do you mean you are considering dating men?"

"It's a thought."

"Hmm, now that you mention it I haven't had a date with a man since school. Perhaps I should widen my perspective as well."

"You dated men?"

"Yes, is that really so incredible Draco?'

"You never mentioned it before.'

"I am not prone to volunteering information especially of a personal nature."

"Yes, quite so."

"Is there any one in particular that has caught your eye Draco?"

"It is more the other way around I recently acquired information that one fancies me. It was startling to say the least."

"May I ask whom?"

"Well Father that is the startling bit. I've had men look at me before. But this is the last person in the world I would have called gay, much least interested in me."

"Draco you're being evasive. It does not suit you to waffle so."

"I don't think you will be very happy to hear Father, that it is none other than…Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Well that is a surprise. My, my Harry Potter is gay? I shouldn't be so surprised he fancies you Draco. You are after all a Malfoy. Harry Potter? Well, he did lose us a servant. That was uncalled for. However, he did save us from the Dark Lord. I suppose the slate is washed clean. It would be quite a coup to have him date you if it became public knowledge. If we were accepted by him- well, it could restore our name. Of course you realize you will have many obstacles to overcome. If you can pull this off Draco, you should consider a career in politics. You have my permission to pursue him."

"Thank you Father. I will take the matter into immediate consideration."

After thinking on the matter Draco wrote out two letters. It was not easy but it was needed to facilitate things. He made a form letter, replicated it with a simple spell and sent it to all three members of the Holy trio.

_I wish to apologize to you, and your entire family on my past behavior. With the war now offer I wish to start over with you as well as Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. I regret any name-calling, insinuations, insults or barbs thrown your way over our school years. Let us not taint this final year at Hogwarts with future bickering. Please accept my apology. I will also write to the Seventh Year Slytherins as well to implore them to end hostilities. Write me back with your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He followed this one with a form letter to the Seventh Year Slytherins.

_With the war over let's be the one house that comes out on top. If we all stop fighting with the other houses it will make us look like we were never on the wrong side. It is time we show our pureblood breeding and be big about this. We made our mistakes, but we were simply doing as told. I am quite tired of fighting myself, especially with the Holy Trio. The NEWTS this year will be enough to handle. Write me back with your reply._

_Draco_

He posted the letters and waited patiently. By the following morning he had his first reply from Blaise Zabini.

Draco,

I know you are up to something. But if it means this much to you, I am there for you mate.

Blaise

The next letter came from Vincent Crabbe.

Draco,

Whatever you say.

Vince.

The rest of the Slytherins seemed to go along with it as long as Draco wanted it to be done. Secure in his position as King of the Slytherins he waited to hear from the Holy Trio.

"Hermione, Hi it's Harry. I can't stay on the phone too long but…"

"Harry, oh it's great to hear from you. Say, I got the strangest letter from Malfoy.'

"You got one too? That's why I'm calling."

"Ron is here too wait and he can pick up the extension."

"HARRY!"

"Ouch Ron, don't yell did you get one of these letters from Malfoy as well?"

"Yeah Harry I did. What do you suppose he's up to?"

"Who cares you guys? I mean this year we take our NEWTS. If we don't have to worry about him or the Slytherins it's worth a try I say."

"Well Harry I think we better keep our eyes open mate!"

"Right Ron. I agree. But I think Hermione is right too. Let's give it a go then shall we?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Um, Ron why are you at Hermione's house anyway?"

"Well, you see it's like this…"

"Oh for heavens sake Ron! Harry, I hope you aren't upset but Ron and I are dating."

"Well, that took long enough!"

"Eh?"

"Oh Ron please! Harry is our best friend he probably guessed."

"OH I hear the car in the driveway. I'll answer Malfoy for all of us, eh? See you in a few days."

Malfoy,

I talked with Ron and Hermione. We three are willing to give it a go. But we will keep our eyes on you. We don't trust any of you at all.

I hope you mean it.

Harry

"_Yes Harry I just bet you do." Draco drawled as he read the letter._

2108 words

end ch. 1

Draco searched for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the last ride to finish his last year of studies. He walked to the rear of the train found an empty one and sat down. With a sigh he closed his eyes and waited for the rest of the Slytherins.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry Potter stuck his head into the compartment.

"Hello Potter," Draco drawled opening one eye casually then closing it again.

"So did you mean those letters?" Harry asked trying once again to start a conversation with the bloke he fancied.

"Yes, actually I did. Perhaps, if you wanted to talk, you should sit down?" Draco said opening both eyes to take in the object of his pursuit.

"Um, well I already have a seat with Ron and Hermione. I just wanted to have a few words with you is all."

"I see, was there something else then that you wished to discuss?" Draco gave what he hoped was his most seductive smile.

With satisfaction he watched Harry gulp then smile happily back before he flattened himself against the doorway.

"Hey Potter," Blaise offered as he made his way past Harry into the compartment.

'Potter," grunted Vince and Greg as they next made their way past Harry.

"Um, hi?" Harry offered. The Slytherins grunted replies, after looking at Draco.

"Right well, I'll just be going." Harry said looking at them all in amazement before leaving quickly.

The Slytherins all looked at Draco quizzically as the door slid shut.

"What are you up to Draco?" Blaise grinned wickedly.

"Why was he here?" Greg grunted.

"Yeah!" Vince chimed in.

"He came to visit me," Draco smirked.

"Draco? I know that look. It's the look that says you want something and you will have it. So what is it this year?" Blaise chuckled.

"Are you after something or someone?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, which one?" Vince added.

"Actually I'm helping someone else get what they want." Draco drawled.

"Who?" Blaise asked leaning forward to stare at Draco.

"Potter." Draco chuckled.

"What does he want?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, what?" Vince grunted.

Draco was reminded of a Three Stoogies movie short he'd seen at the cinema over the holidays.

"Me of course," Draco smirked.

"Huh?" the three asked together.

"Oh yes, just wait and see my comrades just wait and see." Draco chuckled as the three banged their heads together turning to look at each other.

Harry made his way back to the compartment where his friends sat waiting anxiously for his return. It was an awful trip down the aisle with everyone mooning over how he had saved the world. Harry hoped it would die down soon. He got to the compartment as fast as he could.

"Well Harry what did the git want?" Ron asked nervously.

"Nothing actually," Harry sat down across from the couple.

"OH come on Harry this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here. He must be up to something!" Ron gasped.

"No really Ron he was down right polite with me. I asked if the letters were for real and he said they were."

"How could you believe anything he says?" Ron retorted.

"I don't know but I do this time. I really think he means it even Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini were nice to me too!'

"Really? So he meant it then," Hermione looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, I think he does," Harry smiled happily much to Ron's confusion but Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Harry how is Derrick?" Hermione began the questions.

"Derrick is fine. We might see each other after I graduate. I have his number." Harry said losing the smile from his face.

"You mean after all that while you two never got serious?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Nope not at all. Derrick is fun but there just isn't any spark." Harry replied looking down at his hands.

"You know Derrick always reminded me of somebody," Hermione acted like she was trying to think of whom when she bloody well knew who.

"Like Derrick? Who do we know with blond hair and that kind of build?" Ron asked.

"He was always well-dressed too,' Hermione added in from what Harry had told her of the man. It was best to let Ron add these things up for himself.

"Sounds like Malfoy really." Ron summed up.

"That's it! Derrick always reminded me of him." Hermione acted surprised. Harry didn't look up. Ron nodded his head happily then stopped abruptly.

"Er, Harry you don't um, I mean you don't fancy, I don't suppose you like Malfoy do you?" Ron asked looking like he was going to burp up a slug.

Harry mumbled something then dashed out into the aisle. Ron looked ashen at Hermione.

"Oh please Hermione not him!" Ron wailed.

"Give me a kiss Ron and forget all about it," Hermione offered. Ron brightened up quite a bit and did what he was told.

Harry walked down the aisle and managed to find a compartment to hide out in. He failed to see Draco enter and sit down gracefully across from him. They sat in amicable silence for sometime.

"Anything off the trolleys dears?" the cart lady asked as she reached their cart.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts and looked up at her.

"Have anything new?" he asked hopefully.

'Oh yes dear here you go," she said as they exchanged money for goods.

'Anything for you?" she asked Draco.

"I'll take some of the same, thank you," Draco drawled amused at the look on Harry's face realizing for the first time he was there.

"Um, Hi Malfoy," Harry offered.

"Hello Potter," Draco drawled with a smile before looking down at this new item.

"Heart Song sweets?" That's rather an odd name," Harry mumbled.

Then Draco ripped it turned out to be a small heart shaped sweet which he ate then it sang a lyric from his mouth making it sound like he was singing.

"_If I could change the world I would be the sunlight in your universe."_

"That's pretty wicked," Harry said and ripped one open not noticing the stunned look on Draco's face.

Then Harry's put a heart shaped sweet into his hand then he popped it into his mouth.

"I need to dance with life, sweep you away into the night when there is no one else around, I will make every day count."

Draco did notice that Harry turned bright red and tucked his head as the song stopped. He flipped over the wrapper for some sort of explanation but saw with some trepidation it was made by the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. That explained the fact that the candies seemed to sing out exactly what you felt.

"Hey Harry, so this is where you got to. Look I didn't mean to embarrass you mate."

Ron burst in smiling. Then he saw Draco.

"OH um, sorry didn't see you there, Malfoy." Ron looked at the candy pile in front of Harry and opened one and popped it into his mouth. Then it began to sing.

"_Have a little faith, have a little faith in me." _

"Oh wicked Heart song sweets!" Ron beamed. "My brothers make this! Whatever is in your heart it sings to you. I'll go get some for Hermione!" With this Ron took off.

"Um, Malfoy I, um, " Harry began.

"It's okay Potter. My song was pretty embarrassing too if you'll recall." Draco drawled flushed as well.

"Well it is easier than saying anything," Harry offered after a pause.

"Trust those two to make something to cut to the chase," Draco replied.

"It would solve a lot of problems in the world today if everyone had some of these." Harry chuckled.

"Imagine the Weasley twins winning the Nobel Peace Prize!" Draco laughed.

Harry beamed at Draco's laughter. "How do you know about that?"

"I spent sometime in the muggle world over the summer. Father has been busy dating since mother left. I've had time on my hands."

"You in the muggle world? I can't even picture it," Harry shook his head.

Draco looked at the sweets in his hand.

"The problem is I am feeling rather hungry."

"Me too. Well, what can it hurt now?" Harry grinned lopsidedly.

"Right," Draco drawled and hoping for the best popped another sweet into his mouth.

"Look it here. We got a thing going on. Never fear we got a thing going on. And nothing to it got to get down to it."

Draco flushed slightly.

"Malfoy? Is that true?" Harry asked and felt his whole world turn upside down as Draco nodded.

"Right well my turn," Harry offered as he popped another sweet into his mouth.

"_Just the mention of your name turns the flicker to a flame."_

Harry blushed as he caught Draco's eye. Draco moved over and sat down next to Harry.

"Well Potter was that true?" Draco whispered.

Harry gulped. His heart was in his throat as he nodded. Draco took his face in his hand turning it so he had to look up into Draco's silver eyes.

"Harry will you go out with me?" Green eyes blinked unbelievingly into his own as if their owner had slipped into an alternate universe.

"Harry?" prodded Draco.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

Draco smiled putting his left arm around Harry's shoulder and picking up Harry's left hand in his right and pulling him close. He felt Harry sigh contently then snuggle up into his neck. Draco was so at ease with how things fell in place he popped another sweet in his mouth.

_"If mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me."_

Harry chuckled and tucked in closer to Draco's embrace closing his eyes. The flushed blond kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. Neither one seemed to notice the crowd pointing in through their compartment window in the hall.

"Hermione, Ron! What's going on?" Seamus asked as he burst into the compartment with Neville, Ginny, Dean and a host of other Gryffindors on his tail.

"Yeah," the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Well if you tell us what you are talking about perhaps we could help?" Hermione asked back within the confines of Ron's arms.

"Harry and Malfoy!" Ginny burst out.

"What about them? That they stopped fighting, yeah we know about that," Ron replied with a slight pause in between.

"No, they are like you two!" Neville gestured toward the two holding each other.

"What already?" Hermione gasped.

"Bloody hell that didn't take long. OH must have been the sweets!" Ron moaned looking down.

But when he looked up the Gryffindor gang was gone running through the aisle and pushing their way through the crowd of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Coming alongside the Slytherins at the door it was clear to see Harry curled up into Draco's neck and Draco looking quite pleased.

"No way," Neville whispered.

"Harry looks mighty pleased," Seamus replied.

"So does Draco," Blaise added.

'I never would have believed it," Greg mumbled.

"Sure the best looking guys in the school wind up with each other, this sucks!" Ginny groaned.

"I hear you," Pansy grunted.

"What do we do?" Vince asked.

"Let them be. It will be easier on all of us if we are not fighting we do have NEWTS," Hermione suggested.

"Hey what did I miss?" Ron asked pushing through the group. Blaise smirked and moved aside so Ron could see.

"Bloody smegging sodding hell," Ron moaned before he slumped to the floor. Hermione pulled him up by the hand and the crowd slowly parted.

Ron sat numbly down in their compartment with Hermione at his side. He popped a sweet in his mouth.

_"Lately it occurs to me, what a long, strange trip it's been._

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Draco?" Harry looked up into the silver gray eyes of his new boyfriend.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco was idly playing with the raven locks.

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this," Harry whispered nervously. He was surprised to see Draco chuckle.

"He already knows and gave his blessing Harry." Draco replied smiling brightly.

"What?" Harry sat upright staring at Draco. "How?"

"I told him I was going to try to date you this year. He gave permission."

"But he hates me!"

"Well, he figures the slate has been wiped clean you took Dobby and got rid of Voldemort."

"He thinks that makes it even?"

"Yes, Harry he does."

"Voldemort is worth one psychotic house elf?" Harry burst out laughing and fell into Draco's lap. The blond continued to play with Harry's hair as he too chuckled.

"What's going on now Pansy?" Blaise drawled as she reappeared at their compartment door with a smirk.

"Potter is laying in Draco's lap." She giggled.

"So are you mad at Draco?" Blaise had heard Pansy and Draco were betrothed as children.

"No. I never intended to fulfill that stupid contract. All I had to do was not be a virgin. Contract over." Blaise raised an eyebrow at her complacency.

"Does Draco know?" Blaise asked.

Pansy broke into a fit of laughter. "He suggested I go get laid!"

"You are an inspiration to Slytherin women everywhere Parkinson," Blaise smirked.

"Thank you, thank you very much Zabini." Pansy smirked then turned to go back to spy duty.

2206 words end of chapter 2 start chapter 3

"Harry?" Draco asked while drawing circles on stomach.

"Yes?" Harry said looking up into silver eyes.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Draco looked concerned as he asked this making Harry's eyebrows furrow together.

"A couple, why how many have you had?"

"None," Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry said in voice so soft as to be barely audible.

"I've only ever dated girls never blokes." Draco admitted with a funny smirk. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, just when you asked me out with such confidence I thought I'd been wrong about you being straight. Are you gay or what?"

"I don't really know."

"So you woke up one day and said, "I think I will go tell father I want to date Harry Potter?"

"No I actually saw you and Derrick."

"What?" Harry sat up and stared at Draco incredulously. "How?"

"I was taking in a movie and the show you put on was better. When I saw it was you I spilled my drink."

Harry had gone pale. "So why did you ask me out?"

"Because I realized that maybe I could be happy with you. Plus I noticed you seem to like my type," Draco decided not to reveal too much as Harry was looking upset.

"But you don't know if you are even gay? I might be like a test subject or something to you?" Harry stood up looking more upset. Draco stood up too.

"Hold on Harry. I've never felt this way about any other bloke. Can't we just give it a try?"

"Draco whether you realize it or not I've liked you for a long time. I don't know if I can handle being your sexual preference guinea pig!" Harry yelled.

A crowd began to gather in the aisle as word of a fight was breaking out up and down the compartments.

"Harry, please calm down." Draco held Harry's upper arms in reassurance.

'Calm down? Was this the whole bit behind the letters then? Is this what you were up to? Is this some sick Slytherin scheme of a whole way new way to hurt me?" Harry was fighting back tears.

"NO Harry, it isn't!" Draco was trying desperately to keep the situation from unraveling.

"So you find out I'm gay and it becomes a means to an end? How could you do this Draco?"

"HARRY SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"DAMNIT HARRY I…I… " Draco grabbed Harry pulled him tightly against him and kissed him hard.

Harry struggled for a moment then relaxed as the kiss continued. As Draco's tongue made its way into his mouth he melted against the blond Slytherin.

The crowd in the hall pressed in to watch in amazement as the two former enemies began to kiss each other.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck in surrender running his fingers through the blond hair. Draco tightened his grip around the Gryffindor one arm tightly under Harry's and the other around his waist. Draco's back was to the door so no one saw his hand slip under Harry's t-shirt. Harry gasped as he felt the hand on his skin. He moved his hands so he could start to undo Draco's button up shirt. Draco groaned as Harry broke off the kiss to nibble down his neck instead.

CRASH!

Draco and Harry quickly stopped kissing then both looked at where the door to the compartment used to be. But now it was lying on the floor with a mess of bodies and tangled limbs, Pansy seemed to be at the bottom of the pile. She looked up embarrassed at the new couple, "Um, Congratulations?" Everyone in the pile and the aisle burst out laughing. Draco smiled and pulled Harry into his arms wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, indeed." Draco smiled happily.

fin


End file.
